


Not Another Workday

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Might do a epilogue, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Credence went to work expecting it to be just another day at work. A day for making coffees and dealing with hipsters and their difficult orders. Little did he know that today would be the day he'd meet his soulmate.





	Not Another Workday

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, oh, boy!  
> Never thought I'd start shipping these two but I love them already.  
> Also, Credence as a barista and Theseus as a lawyer are my favourite aus.  
> So, I wrote this and I hope you like it!

Credence arrived at work with low energy. He was so tempted on taking a days leave but the coffee house he worked at had a terribly low staff for weeks now. The "Now Hiring" poster was still at the large window by the main entrance. He kept his head low when he walked in and was welcomed by chattering customers and the harsh smell of coffee. He's gotten used to the smell of coffee due to working here for months. He's got to pay rent somehow and the coffee house was the only place hiring at the time. Plus, he had flexible hours to still be able to attend college. 

He waved to his co-worker who was filling someone's order. Her hair was up in a braid and kept in place by the back of her hat. Credence thought she was a pretty person but she obviously wasn't his soulmate. Her name was Clara and the name of his wrist said "Theseus". It was an odd name but no odder than his own. He normally kept his wrist covered by a bracket but today he couldn't find it. To him, a soulmate mark was sacred and meant for the person and their soulmate only. 

Credence was headed into the back when he bumped into a customer. He apologized quickly and quietly. He didn't want to cause a scene and worried that this person would. He looked up and was greeted with the sweetest eyes. They were a gorgeous brown and Credence normally avoided eye contact but now, he didn't want to look away. This man looked very important. He wore a neat, brown suit and had a brief case in his hand. A businessman? A lawyer, perhaps? The man cleared his throat and Credence realized he's been staring at the guy. He stepped back with embarrassment. His cheeks burned and he hoped it wasn't obvious. 

"I'm so sorry, sir" Credence said, suddenly, "I wasn't watching where I was going"

"It's perfectly fine. I don't have a coffee so, no mess was made" the man told him, a polite smile tugging at his smile and a calm look in his eyes. Oh dear, Credence thought. 

"True... Again, I'm terribly sorry" Credence said, offering his hand for the man to shake, "I'm Credence, thought you should know my name, at least"

The man looked shocked when he heard his name and looked at Credence's wrist. The name on his wrist was plan as day and open for anyone to see. Something Credence didn't like but again, he forgot his bracelet. Credence was getting nervous and brought his hand down. 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to stare," The man said, quietly, "It's just...I have your name on my wrist" He showed Credence his wrist with the soulmate mark and there it was. His name written on this mans wrist. 

Credence looked up at him in surprise and stuttered but couldn't say anything. His heart was racing and he needed to control his breathing. What do you do when you meet your soulmate? The person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with? Perhaps, it was a different Credence... There has to be others out there with his name. 

"...You're Theseus?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

"I am. Nice to meet you, Credence" he smiled at him and Credence smiled brightly. 

He wanted to cry and hug Theseus but then he remembered they were in the middle of his workplace. Not to mention they had some eyes on them. Honestly, for the first time, Credence didn't care that strangers were looking at him. They could watch and he wouldn't care! His heart was still racing but he didn't mind. It was a happy, ecstatic kind of racing and not an anxious or scared kind. He looked into the eyes of his soulmate and Credence still couldn't believe that he found Theseus! 

"I'm so happy that I found you," he whispered.

"So am I. I've always been looking and I never thought it would be in a crowded coffee house," Theseus joked but it was obvious that he was happy as well. 

Suddenly, a person from the other side of the shop began clapping causing not just Credence and Theseus but others as well to look their way. It was a little girl waiting for her mom to return from the counter. She had chubby little cheeks and wore pig tails with her hair perfectly curled. She had a wide, slightly crooked smile on her face as she clapped. It finally occurred to Credence that she was looking at him and Theseus. Oh, oh! She was watching them and saw them matching their tattoos. The little girl's mother went to her side, they whispered and the mother began clapping and said "congrats!" Apparently, it was a big deal when someone found their soulmate because many others began clapping. 

Credence was a bit embarrassed for being put on the spot but Theseus touch his shoulder in a calming manner. Soon Credence's manager came up to them and congratulated them before telling Credence that he was officially late for work. Credence apologized but his manager said he'd let it slide because it was a happy day for Credence. He thanked him and said he'd get to it soon. 

"I, uh, should get to work," Credence softly told Theseus, "I guess you do too"

"Oh, I do but I don't have to be at the courthouse for another half-hour," Theseus smiled, "But I will be getting a coffee before I head out" 

Credence nodded, "Can I see you again?" He felt silly to ask that. They were soulmates who found each other so, of course they would end up meeting again. Though, what Credence wanted mostly was to get to know this man. 

Theseus smiled sweetly as if Credence was the cutest person he's ever seen leaving Credence to blush heavily. "I'd love that. Tonight at 7:00? We can meet here and figure out where to go from there"

Credence agreed and the two exchanged numbers before he went into the back room. He signed in and bit his bottom lip to kept himself smiling so much. His cheeks hurt a little from all the smiling he did but it wasn't terrible. He's found the one whose meant to be the love of his life and Credence had a feeling that he'll fall hard and fast for Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked!  
> Please leave kudos if you did, they help motivate me to write more!  
> I also take prompts and requests, send them to my inbox at peepandchirp.tumblr.com


End file.
